Some Valentine Fun
by Z.A.G
Summary: Leon never liked Valentine's Day. But when he gets a secret Valentine, he finds himself hunting down clues to receive a promised Valentine 'kiss'. Leon?


Well this fanfic is for a contest on Debeo Memoria, a Kingdom Hearts RP I'm involved with.

Conditions- 1,500 words maximum. Must be based around Valentine's Day. Love-ish story. (Now since I hear 'ish' I take it that it doesn't have to be based off of love exactly, just hints of it.)

My idea- I wanted to do something original for myself, something someone wouldn't expect from me, well, maybe it would be expected, maybe not. I guess I'll find out. Since I suck at writing romance anyways, I decided to have some fun with this.

_Some Valentine Fun_

Leon was never one to celebrate much for any holiday, but Valentine's Day, was a holiday he barely remembers even existing. In fact, he'd never remember the holiday if it weren't for Aerith decorating the kitchen with small paper heart wreaths. He never once celebrated the holiday, and each year everyone else would respect his privacy and leave him alone.

This year however, he had found something seriously wrong from the start. Upon opening his door to his room, he found an envelope taped to his door with his name scribbled messily across it. The contents was a Valentine Card and a small note, '_Come find your secret Valentine. The first clue lies within your training.'_

At first Leon wasn't sure what that line meant, he thought it had to do with his daily routine, perhaps he does something that would give him a sign of who it is. All he does though is go down to the waterway and fight some heartless. When he couldn't think of an answer he decided to go down to the waterway to see if he could find something. Sure enough in the middle of his normal training area was a small box with a note. The small box contained a cutout star. He couldn't figure out what exactly was so significant about the star, it was a piece of paper, and the shape was not exactly the most….. Well to be honest, the star was just bad.

'_It's pretty isn't it? Hope you like your gift. A heart would have been too cliché. Anyways, your next clue is hidden within the confines of your room, where even the mightiest dare not venture. Find the next clue and your one step closer to finding your Valentine. And when you find me, I will give you a kiss so sweet that it will make your mouth water, that'll make you ask for more.'_

Leon blinked at the note and read the last part twice. It was seriously beginning to creep him out, and he was wondering if he'd be better off not searching. He began to feel sweat roll down his temple as he considered his options. In the end, curiosity got the best of him and he headed off towards his room. One the way he passed the kitchen where Aerith and Yuffie were chatting around, they both became silent when they found him watching them. Aerith gave a greeting and Yuffie simply smiled.

Leon glanced between both of them, trying to decided which of them had the guts to be messing with him. Aerith is too nice, Yuffie however, he could picture Yuffie doing this. This was not something he would put past her. "Yuffie…" He called out questioningly.

"Yyyyess?" She said; dragging the word out.

Leon held up the envelope and his Valentine card, "Is this yours?"

Yuffie made the effort to squint her eyes, "Nope, it has your name on it, it's yours." She stated matter-of-factly.

"That's not what I meant." He said dryly.

"Oh? What did you mean then?"

"….." Leon glanced back to Aerith as if asking for help, when she didn't give any he just turned around, "Nothing." He explained simply before turning around and heading down the hallway. He entered his room and began tearing it apart.

Thirty minutes later, and after his room too on the form of a natural disaster area, Leon found note tapped to the bottom of his bed. _'Congrats on finding it. You snore by the way… No more game though. I'm where the food is, come get your kiss you big stud.'_

Leon could feel his eye literally twitch, he crumbled up the ball of paper in a fist as he marched back towards the kitchen. He was already tired of Yuffie's games. He isn't sure why he's angry, it was just how he gets. For some reason he was angry with her for messing with him like this. Of course there was always that small doubt in the back of his mind that said 'What if she isn't messing with him?'

"Only one way to find out." He thought to himself as he made his way into the kitchen, and made a dramatic scene of catching himself before falling flat on his face. There, sitting all alone at the kitchen table, sat none other than Cloud.

The blonde turned his head when he heard someone enter the kitchen, he grinned at Leon, held up a hand and said, "Hey, Happy Valentine's Day!" Leon almost had a heart attack right then and there, why would CLOUD send HIM a Valentine?

The gunblader was none too happy, he walked right over to Cloud, and smacked him alongside the head. Then he dropped the card, and notes down on the table. "That was for your damn game." Leon announced.

Cloud rubbed the back of his head, "My game? What the _hell _are you talking about."

Leon blinked, feeling a bit confused, "The notes, the card… the stupid star… This damn wild goose chase… isn't it your doing?"

Cloud gave him a perplexed look, "Why the hell would I give you a Valentine?" Cloud raised a brow at him, "…… I'm not even going to ask why you thought I'd be your Valentine."

Leon let out a breath and rested his hand on his forehead, a habit he tends to do when lost in thought, "Wait.." He paused and looked around, "Where's Aerith and Yuffie?"

"They went to the Café." Cloud announced, "Why?"

'The Café… not the kitchen… Leon.. You're an idiot.' Leon scowled and grabbed his things, the notes, the envelope, and the star, and made his way out, heading towards the Café. He really should have thought better than to think Cloud was his Valentine. What the hell was he thinking?

The Café was surprisingly busy at this time of the year, couples were all around him as he pushed his way from table to table, on the lookout for a ninja and a flower girl. They were both probably in on it, messing with him like this. He'll give them both an earful. They'll regret it, that's for sure. He found them quick enough, Yuffie's loud obnoxious voice is able to cut through even the loudest of crowds it seems. "Alright you two, the game is up." Leon announced as he took a seat at the table, he dropped everything down on the table, "Now explain."

Both girls glanced between him and the several notes and card. "What's all this?" Aerith questioned.

"Aw… Squallie got a Valentine!" Yuffie giggled as she picked up his card.

Evidently that wasn't the reaction he was hoping for, "You mean… it's not from either of you two?" Both girls shook their heads. Leon stood up quickly, "Than who the hell is my Valentine?"

"Alright Yuffs, I'm back." A new voice cut into the conversation as a boy around Yuffie's age took a seat across from Leon.

"Ah… Squall! This is Riku, me and Aerith came to meet up with him, you remember him, don'tCha?" Yuffie question in amusement.

"How could I forget." Leon said dryly.

Riku eyes seem to light up as he glanced up at Leon, "So you found all the clues eh?"

Leon blinked dumbly, "Clues?"

"The ones I set up for you to find."

Leon's brows knitted together, "You… wrote them?"

Riku nodded with a grin and stood up, "Yup. Ready for your kiss?"

"Kiss?" Leon repeated, obviously growing a bit fearful, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Riku rolled his eyes and began walking around the table, "I said I'd give you a kiss." He announced.

"What? I don't want one from you." Leon said walking back, momentarily forgetting about his chair and tripping over it, ending up on his back.

Riku appeared over him, a wide smile across his face as he held his hand out, "Here ya go."

Leon stared dumbly at the small chocolate in Riku's hand, "What is that?"

"A kiss." Riku said simply. "I said it'd make your mouth water and make you want more. They're good."

"You were talking about a chocolate…."

"Uh yeah…" Riku raised a suggestive eyebrow, "Were you hoping for something else?"

Leon smacked his forehead and ran a hand down his face, "Now I know why I don't celebrate this damned holiday."

Mwahahaha! Hope you all liked it. I said it was something I don't normally do, well in a way I guess lol. Word Count- 1256


End file.
